


you're my whole world

by archeralec



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, and alec is magnus' world too, magnus is alec's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: "You can't fit the whole world in the palm of your hands, it's just not poss-" Magnus is cut off from continuing when Alec reaches forward and cups his face with both of his hands..(or the one where Magnus is Alec's entire world. )





	you're my whole world

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble idea i had in my brain after seeing a fanart awhile back. 
> 
> and here's the fanart that inspired my drabble idea http://spider999now.tumblr.com/post/161359598602/a-little-sth-i-drew-based-on-this-tweet-u

"I can fit the entire world in the palm of my hands," Alec says out of the blue, one day, when they're laying on the couch, cuddled up and watching some show on Netflix.   
  
Magnus is surprised at the sudden announcement Alec made, it takes him a minute before he reacts. He lets out a soft laugh and untangles himself from Alec and turns to where he's facing his boyfriend.   
  
"Alexander, love," he begins, smiling at Alec. "You can't fit the whole world in the palm of your hands, it's just not poss-" Magnus is cut off from continuing when Alec reaches forward, and cups with both of his hands, Magnus feels a blush beginning to spread across his face and his heart flutters.   
  
Alec stares at him, his hazel eyes holding so much love in them. "You're my world, Magnus Bane, you are my whole damn world."   
  
Magnus' smile widens, his eyes are shining with love as he looks at his boyfriend. "As are you, Alexander Lightwood, as are you."   
  
Alec beams brightly, pulling Magnus in for a tender kiss, Magnus sighs into the kiss, making it deeper but still keeping it tender.   
  
After about a minute or two of kissing, they pull away and press their foreheads together, just gazing into each other's eyes, Alec decides to rub his nose against Magnus', causing his boyfriend to giggle at this, Magnus leans forward and presses another kiss on Alec's lips. "I love you, so much."    
  
"I love you too," Alec says, smiling softly at Magnus, before leaning in and giving him another kiss on the lips.   
  
This kiss lasts a few minutes longer then the first one, and it's soft and filled with so much love, they feel like their hearts might burst from it. When they pull apart again, they're grinning so big at each other their cheeks are starting to hurt. Alec gives Magnus another peck on the lips before they settle back into their former positions, Alec's arm wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulder and Magnus snuggled up into his side.   
  
They lay there, snuggled up together and feeling warm, loved and content.  
  
_You're my entire world,_ they both think at the same time, with soft smiles on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is that little drabble i've had on my brain for awhile, i hope the ending was alright, my muse just kept the idea of the ending. 
> 
> as for my next drabble/fic... i do have a little birthday fic in mind to do, but it depends on my muse wants to do. so. 
> 
> tumblr is @immortals-malec 
> 
> comments and kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
